


MERLIN spec script by Bradley James

by ciaan



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they let the actors write episodes? (Written October 2010.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	MERLIN spec script by Bradley James

Exterior: the gates of CAMELOT

CAMELOT is besieged by an ARMY of 5,000 evil warriors. ARTHUR and MERLIN are standing in front of the city gates, since the entire CAMELOT army has been vanquished and ARTHUR is the only person who can save the day. MERLIN starts to mumble a spell and then sneezes in the middle. The EVIL ARMY doubles in size to 10,000 warriors!

MERLIN: I didn't do it!

ARTHUR: Of course not, MERLIN. You couldn't do anything like that, could you? *wink wink wink*

MERLIN: ...Do you have something in your eye?

ARTHUR: Quiet! I'm killing dudes here!

The camera spends the next 40 minutes lingering on slow-motion action as ARTHUR uses dazzling swordplay skills to kill the entire 10,000 members of the evil invading ARMY. We watch as he thrusts and parries and is generally gorgeous, taking in every sweep of his body as he moves. It is poetry in motion.

ARTHUR finally kills the last man and hands his gear to MERLIN. They turn away from the field covered in bodies and walk back into CAMELOT.

Interior: hallway of CAMELOT

ARTHUR makes his way down the hall, looking triumphant but tired and mussed.

A DOOR opens and a beautiful NOBLEWOMAN drags ARTHUR into her room.

The DOOR opens again sometime later and ARTHUR stumbles out, looking even more tired and disheveled. He makes it a few steps down the hall when another DOOR opens and another beautiful LADY yanks him into her chambers.

Sometime later this DOOR swings open to let ARTHUR stumble out, even more disheveled and bleary but still grinning.

He staggers down the hall a little further when a new DOOR gapes wide and reveals MORGANA and GWEN inside. They pull him in with them.

After what is clearly a long time ARTHUR finally exits the DOOR back into the HALLWAY. He is very messy and exhausted and pleased at this point. He makes it to the end of the HALLWAY and staggers into his own CHAMBERS and collapses on the bed.

ARTHUR: Being king is great! ...But very exhausting.

MERLIN enters ARTHUR's ROOM.

ARTHUR: Oh, good, MERLIN. You can take my boots off for me.

MERLIN approaches and, because ARTHUR's eyes are closed in exhaustion, MERLIN's eyes glow gold and the DOOR swings shut behind him.

We watch the credits roll over a view of ARTHUR's closed DOOR from out in the HALLWAY.


End file.
